<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что-то личное by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948522">Что-то личное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Macross 7: The Galaxy Is Calling Me!, マクロス7 | Macross 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, love in music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Одержимость музыкой объединяет их — эмоциональную полузентради и известного на всю Галактику музыканта.<br/>«Kotoba dake ja todokanai<br/>Kieteku azui omoi uta ni nose...»<br/>//<br/>«Давайте вместе петь, в искренних словах<br/>Поведаем мы миру о наших заветных мечтах...»<br/>(с)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nekki Basara &amp; Emilia Jenius, Nekki Basara &amp; Mylene Flare Jenius</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что-то личное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевычитанный фик из моего 2011-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.<br/>На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/435253</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Saa hajimaru...»<br/>
— А ну прекращай петь на морозе, простынешь же! — прокричала Милен, путаясь в длинном шарфе. — Хочешь опять лишиться голоса?<br/>
— От пения голос не пропадает! — беззаботно откликнулся Басара. — Дай порадоваться, мы ведь скоро улетаем отсюда. Дай насладиться этим ветерком!<br/>
— Этот ветерок нормальные люди называют снежной бурей! — разобравшись наконец с одеждой, Милен предприняла ещё одну попытку воззвать к здравому смыслу Некки Басары. — Давай уже в дом!<br/>
— Saa hajimaru...<br/>
— О Боже, это бесполезно, — фыркнула Милен и начала пробираться по снегу в сторону тёплой гостиной.</p><p>Басара снова остался один. На леденящем ветру действительно было сложно играть — от одного прикосновения к металлическим струнам пальцы мгновенно замерзали; поэтому Басара просто пел от всей души, в полный голос. Однако он был не один.<br/>
— Kotoba dakeja... — Сильный женский голос невиданной мощью обрушился, на секунду заставив замереть даже снежную стихию.<br/>
— Todokanai... — подхватил Басара вместо приветствия.<br/>
Дуэтом песня звучала более полноценно, более... завершённо.</p><p>— Знаешь, Эмирия... — Басара сидел на руках и гигантской девушки. — Иногда мне кажется, что наши голоса созданы друг для друга.<br/>
— Песня же идет от сердца, ты сам мне об этом сказал. — Ветер трепал зеленые волосы Эмирии. — Папа говорил, что каждый человек был рожден с половиной сердца, чтобы найти своего возлюбленного и объединиться с ним. Кто-то в это верит.<br/>
— Звучит красиво, — усмехнулся Басара.<br/>
Эмирия взглянула на него. Мыслями, казалось, он был не здесь, он уже придумывал новую песню. Песню, которая обязательно станет прекрасной.<br/>
— Это легенда микронов, Басара. У нас, зентради, нет легенд. И нас создавали бессердечными. Я же наполовину зентради, у меня только четвертинка сердца.<br/>
Несмотря на компанию Некки, Эмирии было грустно и одиноко. Скоро звезда «Fire Bomber» улетит, оставляя её здесь, на Богом забытой планете. После того, как он раскрыл перед ней душу — и она открылась в ответ, оказывается, он всегда такой. Он всегда — душа нараспашку, готов верить и делиться счастьем с каждым. Это было прекрасно, но иногда хотелось чего-то другого. Личного. Того, что было бы только для нее, ни для кого другого.<br/>
— Подумаешь, глупая легенда! — внезапно рассмеялся Басара, — И твоя, и моя душа безгранична, пока ты поёшь, пока ты можешь петь! Пой, Эмирия, пой! Вместе со мной.<br/>
И запел, не дожидаясь. Новую песню, которую Эмирия раньше никогда не слышала, но радостно подхватила вслед за ним. Песню о звёздах, о вечном огне миллиардов солнц, о музыке, которая живет вместе с Вселенной. Ветер усилился, но оба певца этого даже не заметили, им было не до этого. Петь, пока не кончится дыхание, а потом резко вдохнуть морозный воздух, обжигающе холодный. И вместе рассмеяться, радуясь слаженному дуэту.<br/>
— Что это за песня, Басара? — пытаясь восстановить дыхание, пробормотала Эмирия. От её шепота осыпались снежные вершины вдали.<br/>
— Это твоя песня, Эмирия. Точнее, наша песня — только наша. Моя и твоя.<br/>
Некки Басара улыбался, глядя в удивленные глаза девушки.<br/>
— Только наша. Когда я вернусь, споём её ещё раз, вместе.<br/>
— Обязательно?<br/>
— Обязательно.</p><p>Эмирия смотрела вслед улетающему истребителю. Алая искорка «Валькирии» становилась меньше и меньше, пока не погасла вдали, смешавшись со светом множества звёзд. Небо было необычайно ясным, словно даже стихия притихла, провожая великого музыканта. И когда уснули все жители гор, когда погасли последние окна деревни, Эмирия сидела возле радиоприемника и улыбалась. Он вернётся. Обязательно вернётся.<br/>
«Saa hajimaru...»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>